


Match Made In Hell

by KawaNyan



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Gangs, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Some Fluff, Soulmates, Yankee, being whipped, kinda inspired by oh eh oh, renkumi as yankees, short fic, some teasing, takumi getting saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaNyan/pseuds/KawaNyan
Summary: Without any warning Takumi gets dropped to the ground.A painful cry can be heared, but its not his.The young one carefully opens his eyes, looking to his left he sees familiar silver hair fluttering in the wind.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 14





	Match Made In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to post something again, I know Stargazer era is already over but why not take a look back and enjoy some Renkumi as yankees again :")

A chilly breeze goes around while the red evening darkness slowly sets in.

Blood splatters onto the dark asphalt, making the ground reflect the sky.

Takumi groans in pain, and before he could do anything, someone already grabbed him by his hair.

"I'll kill you"

He shuts his eyes close, struggling to get out of the man's strong grip.

Without any warning he gets dropped to the ground.

A painful cry can be heared, but its not his.

The young one carefully opens his eyes, looking to his left he sees familiar silver hair fluttering in the wind.

His eyes widen at the sight of Ren, grabbing the last gang member by his collar.

"Didn't you mean you yourself are getting killed?" He growls.

The older one glances at Takumi for a short moment before knocking out the person with an unforgettable punch.

Ren looks down at the man with cold piercing eyes.

"Next time you will be dead" He smirks.

"Ren kun!" Takumi tries to stand up but the pain gets him down on his knees again.

"Don't move Takkun" The silver haired one rushes over to him and crouches down, cupping his boyfriend's face while looking at him with a warm gaze.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight anymore hm?"

Takumi looks away and pouts.

"It was them that started not me" He whines.

Ren scans the area and lets out his oh so sweet laugh that Takumi loves to hear 24/7.

"I gotta admit that you did a great job with the rest, but next time please tell me first" He gives the red haired one a quick peck.

"Sure" Takumi's cheeks get flushed pink.

"At least knowing when you are fighting would ease my worries" Ren ruffles through the red hair.

Takumi silently nods, he knows that it wasn't smart to just start fighting without telling the older one. 

"Hold onto me, I'll carry you" Ren turns around and gets the shorter one on his back though struggling a little, which leads to the younger one teasing him.

"You know I could carry you with ease" Takumi grins.

"Want me to drop you??" Ren laughs.

The red haired one fully leans onto his boyfriend and finally breaths out.

"Thank you.. Ren kun"

Ren's eyes hide behind his charming smile, only warmth radiating from his aura.

"Its okay Takkun, you know i'll do anything for you"

"I'll treat your wounds at my place" He starts picking up the pace, worried about his dearest.

"Its not that bad Ren kun, no need to hurry" 

"I just worry about you, I wish I was the one in pain and not you" The older one sighs.

Takumi can't help but let out a small laugh, his boyfriend really is a caring softie at heart, but its what he loves.

Its quiet unusual for fights like these to occur, then everyone already knew that if you mess with Ren's lover, you will be dead meat in the span of 3 hours. 

Takumi is definetly happy to have such powerful partner by his side, but what he loves the most is Ren himself, as he was the only one being able to look deeper, past the bad boy image, seeing the real Takumi.

And with Takumi.. Ren had someone that living was worth for, instead of wandering through life all alone being feared by others, he had Takumi by his side that dearly loved him and was not afraid of looking eye to eye.

They understood each other even without words, truly a match made in heav- hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even if it was rather short <3


End file.
